


Okoraretai

by umiyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kachiro has fantasized about what it would be like to be scolded by his captain more times than he can count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okoraretai

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of Kachiro's lines from Imperial Match Hyotei in Winter that I'm not sure is in the actual canon, but whatever, Tenimyu is my canon. "Okoraretai" literally translates to "(I) want to be scolded/want to be angered with." It was just a throwaway line but it sort of stuck in my brain and I had to write this.

Kachiro stares across the court at the tall, strong figure of his captain. His heart flutters and he sighs wistfully.

“Tezuka-buchou,” he murmurs, hugging his tennis racket close to his chest.

Tezuka-buchou is standing with his arms folded, his face stern behind those no-nonsense glasses. Just looking at him makes Kachiro’s spine tingle. Right now Tezuka-buchou is scolding one of the regulars – Momo-chan-sempai, it looks like.

“That’s thirty laps around the courts for your insolence, Momoshiro,” says Tezuka-buchou with a frown.

Momo-chan-sempai gives Tezuka-buchou a cocky salute and jogs off to start on his laps. Kachirou is so envious of him.

I wish Tezuka-buchou would be angry with _me_ , he thinks.

Kachiro has fantasized about what it would be like to be scolded by his captain more times than he can count. The thought of Tezuka-buchou frowning down at him, eyes narrowed in anger, is enough to make his knees go weak. And thinking about what might happen if Tezuka-buchou were to punish him… It would probably just be a few sets of laps around the court, but Kachiro can’t help but find the idea oddly thrilling.

“Momo-chan-sempai really needs to be more careful,” says a voice next to Kachiro. He looks over and sees Katsuo standing beside him, looking worried. “Tezuka-buchou always gets so mad at him…”

“I know,” sighs Kachiro, his cheeks flushing as he continues to stare at his captain. “I’m so jealous.”

Katsuo gives him a weird look. “Don’t tell me you _want_ Tezuka-buchou to be angry with you.”

“Of course I do!” says Kachiro, still clutching his tennis racket. “He’d be so stern and commanding, and I’d have to do whatever he said as punishment, anything he wanted…” Kachiro hardly dares to imagine what Tezuka-buchou might want him to do.

“Laps,” says Katsuo flatly. “He’d want you to run laps.”

“Then I’d run laps! Even a hundred if Tezuka-buchou ordered me to!”

Katsuo sighs resignedly. “Well, good luck with that,” he says, walking off to pick up tennis balls or practice his swing or something else unimportant that isn’t gazing at Tezuka-buchou. Kachiro's mind starts to wander again as he stares, and he quivers a little imagining the ways Tezuka-buchou might punish him if he was especially angry, too angry to just give him laps…

“Kato!”

A sharp voice jolts him back to reality, but for a moment he thinks he must still be daydreaming, because there, right in front of him, is Tezuka-buchou, frowning down at him disapprovingly.

“T-T-T-Tezuka-buchou!” Something clenches tight inside Kachiro’s chest, and he starts to tremble all over.

“Why aren’t you practicing your swing with the other first years?” asks Tezuka, his voice stern but not as stern as his eyes.

Kachiro’s heart flutters inside his chest. He thinks he might swoon. “I…” He’s so overwhelmed at being scolded by Tezuka-buchou that he can hardly form words anymore. “I d-don’t know, buchou…”

Tezuka’s eyes narrow and Kachiro starts to hyperventilate a little. “Twenty laps around the courts for slacking off, and then back to swing practice.”

Kachiro nods enthusiastically. “Y-yes, Tezuka-buchou!” He takes one last second to gaze adoringly up at the face of his angered captain before running off to take his punishment, grinning all the way.


End file.
